Pokémon- DVR #3
by H. Haku
Summary: Third part of DVR, the number one rated fanfic in Japanese web- will it be the same for the U.S.?


Pokémon- Ep. Series #3

# Down Victory Road

Episode 11: MEW NO OWARANAI NATSU YASUMI_ _

Narrator: "Celina received her third badge, the Thunder Badge from Vermillion City. While there, she and Tracey use the tickets Bill the Pokémon researcher gave them to board the S.S. Anne. Celina challenged and defeated Tracey in a battle onboard using Mew and beating his Marril. Jessie, James, and Meowth followed her to ask her about Ash Ketchum, and she told them her childhood story about Gary and Ash. She also lends them some kind of costumes…" The scene shows Jessie and James dressed as Japanese schoolgirls handing Ash and gang some tickets to the St. Anne. "Now the S.S. Anne has docked at the famous theme park, Pokémon Land…"

"Welcome to Pokémon Land!" A pretty young woman greeted Celina and Tracey at the entrance. "This whole vicinity is a giant island, owned by a renowned multimillionaire! Enjoy your stay at our lovely theme park! And feel free to let your Pokémon loose, just as long as they stay within your care."

"Alright!" Tracey threw his Pokéball. "Come on out, Marril!" 

"Maaarill!" It leapt onto his head. 

"Mew, Transform into a…Ditto." Celina called it out. 

"Ditto! Ditto!" A silver Ditto appeared. 

"Silver?" Tracey looked over at it. "It's some kind of flaw…"

"No, it's ironic!" Mew glared. "I had to Transform into a transforming Pokémon, Ditto!"

"Hahaha!" Celina laughed. "Come on, little friend."

"Let's check out the rides!" Tracey looked at the little map the woman had given him. 

"Let's!" Mew and Celina exclaimed. 

* * * * * *

"That was fun!" Celina and Tracey shouted as they hopped off the cart that was attached to a railroad like track. 

"It doesn't look much like a roller coaster, but it's awesome!" He smiled. 

"I love the giant, mechanical Pokémon." Mew ("Ditto") told them. "Where shall we go now?"

"How about the Gyrados Ferry?" Celina asked. "We were supposed to go on it first, because it shows us around Pokémon Land."

"Fine with me!" Tracey said, petting his Marril.

For many hours Celina, Tracey, Mew, and Marril hung around Pokémon Land, but not taking a break from Pokémon training. The instant Celina saw a crowd of cheering people, she knew what was happening. She rushed to witness the Pokémon battle, Mew hanging onto her ponytail for its dear life. 

"Great, a battle!" Celina squeezed through the group. "I wonder whose in it…" She froze when she saw who was battling.

"Is that…?" Mew began.

"Can it be…?" Celina asked under her breath. 

"**_Alanaaaaaa!!!_**" They shouted at the female trainer. 

_"It's Celina Meraki!" _Alana Miyamoto thought, looking over at the crowd. _"I need to focus on this battle right now…" _

"Rattata, use your Super Fang!" The male trainer shouted. 

"Wartortle, your Skull bash will get through that! Go!" Alana pointed ahead as her Wartortle jumped into action. 

Lowering its head, it flew at the purple rat Pokémon and sent it flying. 

"No, Rattata!" The opposing trainer ran up to pet it.

"I won!" Alana jumped up and down holding her Wartortle's hand. "Celina! Celina Meraki!"

"Wow, Alana, you really beat that guy up!" Celina and her Mew ran up as the crowd slowly walked away. "I haven't see ya in a while."

"If you can call seven days a while!" Alana laughed. "Cute little Ditto you got there!"

_"As cheerful as ever." _Celina smiled. _"Not to mention as pretty. I've got to learn her secret…" _

Alana's long brown hair was still in the fashion it used to be, with spikes at the bottom and a little tuff of hair at the top. Her green eyes laughed, and the lipstick on her lips were always curled in a beautiful smile. 

"How many badges do you have?" Alana asked, pointing to her forehead. "I thought you used to wear your badges on that cloth."

"Oh yeah." Celina took off the headpiece and unfolded it once, revealing her three glowing badges. "Here they are. How many do you have?"

"See for yourself!" Alana raised a little cloth booklet and revealed four badges, three of them the same as Celina's, the other one she had never seen. "I've been pretty busy, and ran into your brother a few times."

"Oh wow…" Tracey appeared, his facing red from blushing. "You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen…"

"Ah! There you are, Tracey!" Celina grabbed him by the collar and dragged him a little further away from Alana so she could see him clearly. "This is Tracey, also known as Kenji, and he's following me on my Pokémon journey!" 

"Alana Miyamoto." She shook his hand and smiled, obviously pleased by his looks. "So where are you guys going now? I hope you don't mind if I stuck around with you for a while."

"Of course not!" Tracey and Celina replied. 

"I've seen everything there is to see at this dumb theme park." Alana grumbled. "Let's leave!"

"Yeah, I heard Porta Vista is pretty in midsummer." Celina commented. "The next ferry takes us there!"

"I'll go anywhere with you…" Tracey was still blushing like a maniac as he drank in the site of Alana.

"Let's go!" She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away. "I have to go get my bike…"

* * * * * * 

The next scene shows Tracey in black and green swim trunks, wearing sunglasses, and stretched out on a beach chair on the white sand of a lovely beach. The peaceful sound of waves lapping on the shore and calls of seagulls filled the air, while the sun burned brightly above.

"I told you Porta Vista was a great place for a little break!" Celina was in a one-piece dark blue bathing suit with the Pokémon League water-type symbol on it, but she was wearing her usual jean shorts. She left on the maroon headband that held her badges and her belt full of Pokéballs hung around her thin waist. "There are lots of Pokémon trainers around, so I wanna go see some battles! Come on, Mew! Mew? Mew!" 

"Me-yoo, myuu!" It was curled up on the sand next to Tracey's Marril, wearing cute little black sunglasses and refusing to get up. 

"I'll make sure no one sees it." Tracey waved her away. "Go on…"

"How about you, Alana? Alana? Alana!" Celina looked over at where Alana was lying down, but couldn't see her- there were too many guys crowded around her. 

"How about I treat you to a little date tonight?" One young man reached for Alana's hand.

"Forget it." She stood up, the bright sun glinting off her glossy hair. Alana was wearing a modest bikini, red in color. "I have more important things to do." She stepped out of the group and walked over to Celina. "I'll catch up with you in a sec, Celes, I gotta change out of this bikini!" 

"Okay then." Celina hadn't heard her nickname, Celes, in quite a while, and seemed a little surprised. Shaking her head, she ran off to another group of people a little farther off. 

"Marowak, you can beat even the strongest water Pokémon! Go!" A long-haired kendo pointed forward as his Marowak jumped into the battle.

Celina ran up to watch the battle between the Marowak and a Swimmer's Seaking. She studied the kendo carefully, at first not recognizing his kind of clothing. He wore loose green robes and had a wooden stick attached at his waist, and his purplish-black hair was tied up high on the back of his head. His eyes were a reddish-brown, and his very long bangs were constantly flying about his face. Celina also overheard someone's conversation with another in the crowd. 

"Wow, that guy's good!" One said.

"He's a kendo, what do you expect?" The other commented. "A kendo is a Samurai in training, or a Samurai when not wearing his armor. They practice sword combat by using wooden sticks or bamboo, but usually have a real sword to use when the time comes. They are extremely well disciplined also!"

"And cute!" A girl exclaimed. "Wow, that Otoshi is a hottie!" 

"A kendo, huh?" Celina never took her eyes off of him. The girl was right- he was fairly attractive. 

"Finish it off!" He commanded. "Bone Club!"

"Maroooh, wak!" It threw the bone at the Seadra's head, sending it flying back. 

"We did it, Marowak!" Otoshi laughed as his Pokémon nodded. "Who else would like to challenge me?" 

"I will!" Celina jumped out. "I'm Celina Meraki, from the town of Pallet! And I challenge you to an official match!"

"One Pokémon each!" He smiled, but in an intimidating way. Otoshi was obviously distracted slightly by her looks, but that wouldn't stop him from winning a match. "I choose you, Ninetales!" He threw the ball extremely fast, wasting no time to start the battle. 

"Go, Sandslash!" Celina snatched the Pokéball from her belt and threw it. 

"Flamethrower!" Otoshi shouted. 

"Dodge the flames and come back with a Slash attack!" She commanded. _"He's too fast!" _She thought as her Pokémon leapt into the air. _"He can get in two attacks at the rate I can even **think** of one!" _

_ _

"Don't give up!" He cried when Celina's Pokémon slashed Ninetales and the Flamethrower attack missed Sandslash. "Knock it out with Fire Spin!" 

"Dig, Sandslash!" She shouted. _"I'm glad I found that TM 28 at Cerulean City…" _

The Ninetales spewed raging fire at Sandslash, and the crowd stood watching in shock. Flames surrounded Sandslash, and Otoshi smiled in sure victory. But when the fire receded, nothing but a huge whole was left in the ground. He and his Ninetales stood there in confusion, but Celina grinned. A second later, when it was least expected, Sandslash jumped out of the ground and hit Ninetales with its head, K.O-ing the fire Pokémon in an instant and winning the match. 

"No! You won!" Otoshi pulled his knocked out Pokémon and bowed. "And you have won my respect, young Celina Meraki." 

"All I wanted to do was win a battle!" Celina smiled, closing her eyes as the crowd walked away, leaving them alone. "But if respect is your way of congratulating me, then I have to say that was a spectacular match!" 

"You are a strong trainer, and I will have to do better to beat someone like you." He was smiling kindly as a breeze blew his dark purple bangs around his eyes. 

"Are you trying to enter the Pokémon League, Otoshi?" She asked. "I have three badges right now."

"I have four." He opened a little pouch and spilled them onto his hand. 

"Oh…"

"Celina!" Alana and Tracey ran up to them.

"Alana, Tracey, meet Otoshi." Celina introduced them. 

"Hey." Tracey nodded his head.

"Hello!" Alana's eyes turned into glittering jewels as he took her hand and shook it. _"My, what a handsome young man…"_

_ _

"I must reward you for battling so well!" Otoshi said. "A new resort was finished today, and I have reservations for all of us! What do you say we stay there for tonight?"

"Alright!" The three trainers shouted in unison. 

* * * * * * 

"This is great!" Alana brushed her hair while sitting on one of the four large beds. "No more sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag for me!"

"And no more eating Celina's cooking…" Tracey muttered. 

"What was that?!" Celina grabbed him by his hair and pulled hard. "Last time I remember, you said that I could cook okonomiyaki as well as your mother!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I said that!" He cried as tears started to form in his eyes. "But that wasn't supposed to be a compliment!" 

"Aaargh!" Celina threw him against the frame of the bed. 

"You two sure do fight a lot…" Otoshi walked in. 

"Thank you, Otoshi!" Alana hugged him. "I would've had to sleep on the ground if it weren't for you!" 

"Yeah…" Celina was slightly annoyed by her friendly hug. 

"The sun hasn't even set yet!" Tracey exclaimed, grabbing his Pokéballs. "What are you guys waiting for? This is a great place to find Pokémon stores and such!"

"He's right!" Celina grabbed her belt. "I'm outta here!" 

"I shall come with you!" Otoshi followed her out the door. 

"Ooh! I'm going back to the beach!" Alana peered out the window. "There are some pretty cute lifeguards down there…" 

"Myuu, my, me-yoo…" Mew was back in its usual form, coming out just as Alana left. A second later Celina marched in.

"How could I forget **_you_**?" She grabbed Mew by its tail and dragged it out the door. 

* * * * * *

So Tracey finds himself at the beach once again, Alana being flirted with by the lifeguards in the background. Mew had somehow gotten away from Celina's battling-crazed grasp and was rolling on the sand with Marril and Bulbasaur. 

"What are you doing?" A little boy asked Tracey. "You're drawing?"

"Right." He ripped out a paper from the sketch pad on his lap. "I draw Pokémon. Do you want me to draw one of your favorites?" 

"Oh, gee, mister, I'd like that!" The boy smiled. 

Going to Alana…

"You're pretty cute!" A lifeguard told her.

Alana giggled. The camera zooms in on the three Pokémon in the background. 

"Bulba, Bulbasaur! Bulbaaaasuar! Saur Saur!" Bulbasaur was lying under a palm tree and chatting with Marril. (Translated into EnglishJ) "This little break was a good idea!"

"Mari? Mariiiil?" Marril asked. "Does it count as a break if we still have to battle?"

"Your Master Kenji doesn't battle often, does he?" Mew asked. 

"It's not like him." Marril answered. "Anyway, I really enjoyed today. It was real fun! First we went to Pokémon Land, and now we're here having a nice little conversation!"

"You're right." Bulbasaur nodded its head. "There's nothing better than this!"

"Of course!" Mew agreed. The three Pokémon all sighed at the same time and smiled in content. 

Then we go to Celina and Otoshi…

"Wow! Pokémon stores everywhere!" Celina laughed as she raced through the streets. "Breeding Salons! Training Centers! Pokémon Marts!" 

"I didn't know Porta Vista had these stores." Otoshi admitted. 

"Paging Celina Meraki! There's a message for you at the Pokémon Center!" A Nurse Joy's voice rang through the intercom.

"Let's go." Celina sighed as she walked down the sidewalk. 

A few minutes later she was on the phone with Cid, Professor Oak's assistant, and her older brother. 

"Got some news." Cid said. "Ash Ketchum is only at Cerulean City at this moment! He's pretty far behind. Anyway, he solved the Team Rocket infestation back at Mount Moon, as my friend Seymour told me. Also, some girl named Misty and the gym leader named Brock is following him on his journeys."

"So I was right…" She thought carefully. "Speaking of Cerulean City, can you do a favor for me?" 

* * * * * * 

## "Ta-dah!" Celina and Otoshi walked up and revealed three brand new bicycles. "Check it out, Tracey!" 

## "Cool!" He looked up from his drawings. "You used the Bike Vouchers the man in Vermillion City gave us!"

"This is great!" Alana was sitting next to him, watching him draw. "Now I don't have to worry about you guys lagging behind me as I ride **_my _**bike."

"What are you doing?" Otoshi glanced down at the paper on his lap. "You draw Pokémon?"

"Yes." He took the paper and gave it to him. It had his Marril on it. "Pokémon have always fascinated me. How they look and act, I thought drawing them would help me learn more about them. Sometimes I trace them, giving me my little nickname, Tracey." 

"It's just your nickname?!" Celina was infuriated. "Why don't you tell me these things sooner?!" 

Alana and Otoshi laughed as Celina chased Tracey around the entire beach as the sun set in the background. The next morning…

"This was a great place to stay!" Otoshi stretched and yawned, hurrying to tie up his hair. 

"I don't know how to put it in better words." Tracey smiled as he hopped out of bed. 

"Umm…guys?" Celina was already dressed. "Where are our Pokémon?"

Mew, Marril, and Bulbasaur had now joined Otoshi's Marowak and Alana's Wartortle and were having the time of their lives out on the beach. 

"Marrriii!" Marril was swimming in the waves. "Join us, Mew! Come on, Marowak!" 

"The water's great!" Bulbasaur popped its head out from the blue ocean. "It's a great time to go for a swim!"

"You're missing out on quite a lot of fun!" Wartortle called out, diving under the water again. 

Mew and Marowak were basking in the bright sun, curled up in the white sand. 

"Does Master Otoshi train you hard?" Mew asked. 

"Not really." Marowak answered. "He's a good trainer, very sensitive. But I bet I could do a lot more work than he thinks!" 

"Master Satsuki pushes me pretty hard." Mew sighed. "But I love every minute of it! I could battle forever, just as long as she's the one that's telling me what to do!"

"That is good, also." Marowak said. "Sometimes it's better to be trained by someone that has great confidence in you. Anyway, "Master" Satsuki? She is a human female, no? Wouldn't it be Mistress?" 

"Let me tell you a little something, Marowak…" Mew began. 

After a few more minutes, the four trainers finally found their Pokémon. 

"Did you guys have fun?" Alana noticed Mew. "Hey, Celina, isn't that…?"

"Stick around and see for yourself!" Celina laughed, recalling Bulbasaur. 

"Come on, Marril." Tracey called his Pokémon back. 

"You, too, Wartortle." Alana recalled the turtle. 

"Let's go, Marowak." Otoshi raised his Pokéball, but paused when he saw Mew standing next to it.

"Tell your Master to stay with us!" Mew said to Marowak. "You are a good Pokémon, and I had a great time talking with you!"

"That is up to him to decide…" Marowak turned and looked at Otoshi. "And thank you. I had a good time, also." 

"It looks like they've become good friends!" Alana laughed as they shook hands. 

"Marowak…" Otoshi stared at his Pokémon. "Celina, Tracey, Alana, I would like to join you on your Pokémon journeys!"

"No problem!" Tracey grinned.

"The more the merrier!" Alana closed her eyes as she smiled. 

"We would all like to have you around!" Celina laughed. "Welcome to the team, Otoshi!" She bowed to him. "You like that, don't you, Mew?"

"Myuu!" Mew closed its eyes and nodded its head in happiness. 

"Judging by the way it acts, your Pokémon seems to be in an _owaranai natsu yasumi_!" Tracey said.

"A never-ending summer vacation!" They all laughed. 

Narrator: "Now Alana Miyamoto and the kendo Otoshi have joined Celina and Tracey on their Pokémon journeys. It looks like their shaping up to be quite a team! And Mew and Marril have made new friends with the new Pokémon. Where will these new friendships lead? That question has yet to be answered!"

Episode 12:IN THE SHRINE OF THE MAIDEN

"Ugh!" Alana threw her uncooked batch of rice over the rail of a ferry and into the river. "What kind of crap is this?!"

"I told you to eat **_my _**cooking!" Celina looked exasperated. "I'm almost done, just wait."

"I have not been able to eat such a delicious meal in weeks!" Otoshi and his Marowak gobbled everything up. 

"I'm sick of rice!" Tracey poked the white grains with his chopsticks. "Is that all you can make? How about onigiri? Make me teriyaki! Or some ramen!" 

"_::sigh:: _Alright! Hold on!" She glared at him and tightened her white apron around her waist. 

The four trainers were riding on a small ferry to Maiden's Peak, the next stop along in their Pokémon journeys. 

"Yay! We're here!" Alana hopped off and raced away. "I've got to get some western food, and fast!" 

"Are you insulting my cooking?!" Celina ran after her. 

"Ah, Maiden's Peak." Otoshi smiled and looked around as Tracey followed him off, both of them walking two bikes each. "A very beautiful and romantic place, if you ask me."

"Just another place for Celina to battle and Alana to flirt with guys, if you ask **_me_**!" Tracey grinned as Otoshi laughed. 

"Have you heard of the legend about the Maiden's Shrine?" Alana asked Celina as they walked along, soon joined by Otoshi and Tracey. 

"Shrine? As in Japanese style?" She questioned her friend. 

"Yes." Alana lowered her voice level to a whisper. "The story is, that if you sleep in the shrine of the Maiden, you dream about the man you're gonna marry!"

"If you're a guy, do you dream about the woman you're going to wed?" She asked. 

"I should think." She looked back at Otoshi and Tracey, who were too busy talking with each other to notice them. "I'm thinking on the lines of those hotties!" 

"You obviously haven't met the men in Team Rocket!" Celina giggled. 

She didn't seem to notice the look of nervousness on Alana's face. 

"The woman I'm going to marry?" Tracey was impressed. "What else?"

"Well," Otoshi said. "It depends. Your future is always changing, and the woman you meet in your dreams is the woman you're going to marry if all goes well, and if she accepts you or you have the courage to propose to her at the correct time." 

"So…" He thought. "It can change…"

The four trainers looked at each other for a millisecond and continued walking. 

_"I'm going to find out who I'm going to marry." _Each of them thought. __

_ _

"To the Maiden's shrine!" Celina shouted all of the sudden. 

"Yeah!" The others followed her. 

Soon the three found themselves outside a typical Japanese house, with paper walls and thin wood frames. 

"Excuse me." Tracey spotted a short old man with a mustache walking around. "How do we get to the Maiden's shrine from here?"

"This is where we showcase the painting that's kept in the shrine!" The old man answered. "But the shrine is all the way up on the cliff, Maiden's Peak." He pointed at the cliff, with a statue of a stone girl on a separate piece of it. 

A few moments later they arrived at the shrine, just as the sun was setting across the gorgeous ocean scenery. Silently, they leaned on the railing and looked across the blue waters, but eager to see whom they were going to marry. 

"Let's go inside." Celina walked up to the door, but it was padlocked. "What the…?"

"Marowak!" Otoshi called out his Pokémon. "Break the lock with your Bone Club."

The lock was shattered, and they walked inside. 

"Why do you think it was locked?" Tracey asked Alana. 

"I have no clue…" She pulled out a match and lit the two fireplaces in the shrine. 

"Great place, for a dead girl." Celina smirked. 

They all settled down, grabbing their sleeping bags and looking around. Tracey was outside, still watching the sunset. He was also reading about the story of the Maiden, written in Hiragana on the platform nearby. 

_"Such a pretty girl…" _He thought after he finished reading it. _"Her true love was a Samurai who had to go off and fight in a war. Being so attached to him, she waited here until she turned to stone." _He looked at the stone girl. _"I would never leave anyone as fair as her to go to some stupid war! If it weren't two thousand years ago…" _

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Alana appeared behind him. "Are you falling under the Maiden's love curse?" She smiled at her little joke. 

He blushed and looked at her. 

"Maybe…" 

"So how is the place?" Celina was busy keeping the fires burning. 

"It's a very traditional house." Otoshi placed his hands on his waist. "Like the kind I would like to have when…" He blushed slightly and smiled. "…when I am married." 

Celina slowly raised her head and stared into his eyes, thinking. Tracey and Alana entered, interrupting them. Alana motioned for her to follow her outside. 

"What is it?" Celina asked when they were in privacy. 

"Tracey…" Alana looked down at the grassy ground. "He's falling under the curse! The Maiden is making him fall in love with her." 

"Are you sure?" She looked back at the shrine. "But if it's true…What do we have to do to stop it?"

"Destroy the Maiden!" Alana quickly answered, her green eyes on fire. "We must call her ghost out and destroy it with our Pokémon!"

She stormed back inside the shrine, leaving Celina outside to think. 

"That's much too hard." She said to herself, out loud. "I'll take matters into my own hands!"

After everyone ate dinner, (Alana complaining about the rice being overcooked), Tracey went to stare at the statue again. Celina watched him looking at the girl made of stone, and a strange feeling came to her. 

_"Jealousy?" _She was surprised and confused at her own emotions. _"I understand Alana, but…me?" _Celina kept watching him. _"He's at least 2 years younger than me. I can't possibly-"_

_ _

"Celina." She looked up and saw Otoshi, a slightly worried look on his face. "Do you…?"

"What? What do you mean?" She looked embarrassed for getting caught staring at him. 

"……" He stared at her for a second, the worried look still on his face. "Just keep in mind that Tracey's under the Maiden's spell, it'll go away once we leave."

"What do you mean by that?!" Celina closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Do you think I actually **_like _**him? Don't make me laugh!" 

Otoshi walked away, and Alana could be seen in the background with a bunch of different ghost warding objects. Celina sighed and started to unpack some books. 

"I remember you sensed a hint of familiarity when you first saw Kenji." Mew appeared in front of her. "Explain that to me." (Refer back to Episode 6: New Friends, New Enemies)

"Well…" Celina began. "A long time ago, when I was still depressed about my dad leaving again for his work, I had this strange dream when I slept. I couldn't make sense of it, but now I think that it was a premonition. In my dream, there was a boy, Tracey, who would bring light back into my life. It was weird, but I suppose it was talking about the emptiness left in me when Gary and Ash's friendship ended, as did my relationship with them."

"So basically, he's taking their place." Mew rubbed its white chin thoughtfully. "I'll leave it at that." Then it teleported out of site.

Tracey was still looking at the statue, lost in thought. Otoshi appeared behind him, one hand at his side and the other resting on his wooden stick. 

_"I love her, I love the Maiden." _Tracey kept staring at it. _"She has suffered so much injustice… The man she loved left her…She died at such a young age… She loved him so much… Just as I love her…" _

_ _

"Tracey?" Otoshi asked, but he didn't respond. "Kenji!" He didn't budge. "Let's go inside, the sun is gone and it's getting dark. Aren't you anxious to dream about who is going to be your wife?"

"No." He sounded emotionless, as if his mind didn't even know what was coming from his lips. "I only want to marry one woman, the Maiden."

"But she's dead!" He sighed. "You're young, you have much to learn." 

Otoshi picked Tracey up by the back of his shirt and dragged him inside. 

"Why are you doing this?" Tracey looked half asleep, like in hypnosis. "Can't you see I want to be with her?"

"Because…" Otoshi sighed. "I don't want you to hurt Celina." He breathed heavily and looked down at him. "I hated that hurt look on her face when she saw you staring at the Maiden. I hate it!" He let go of him. "So do us all a favor and come inside." 

Tracey glanced at the girl one more time and followed his friend inside. Celina and Alana were already in their sleeping bags, Alana asleep and Celina lying on her stomach and reading a book on various places where Pokémon can be captured. She looked up and Otoshi and Tracey walking in, but quickly drew her eyes back down to the Japanese letters in her book. Tracey immediately went to sleep, not even saying a word to her. Otoshi threw the belt with his kendo wooden sword onto the ground, looked over at Celina, and slowly walked to his sleeping bag, his green robes rustling as he moved. She watched him take his hair down, and the long blackish-purple strands fell down his back. After she was certain he was asleep too, she snuck out to the shrine with a mallet in her hands. (A very comical scene!) 

The dark blue sky was lit with stars, as it usually was, and the moon cast a bright light on the stone Maiden. Celina slowly dragged the large mallet up to the ghost and raised it high, ready to crush the fragile rocky form. But she hesitated. She closed her eyes and thought of Tracey, so infatuated by the girl. 

"What are you doing?" Celina whirled around, only to face Mew. "You were going to destroy that statue!"

"Yeah, so what if I was?" Celina raised the mallet again.

"Don't." Mew floated up and blocked the way. "Do you care for Tracey that much?"

"Care for him?" She scoffed. "Impossible! I just want this stupid witch to stop bothering him." 

"Satsuki…" It stared with its large blue eyes into her dark purple irises. "I will leave the decision to you. But it is you that will suffer the consequences. Remember, what would Otoshi feel if, the girl that he respected so much, went ahead and done such an immature act?" 

She watched it float back inside the shrine. 

"Well that was a dramatic appearance!" She rolled her eyes sarcastically and turned to crush the Maiden again. Then she thought about Otoshi- he had respected her, and comforted her when he thought she was jealous about Tracey. If he found out what she was about to do… "I can't!" She dropped the mallet, and it fell to the waters below. 

* * * * * *

"Oh, that was a peaceful night!" Alana yawned, but froze in realization. "$&%#! I forgot about destroying the Maiden!"

"What? What about destroying the Maiden?" Celina woke up and stretched. 

Soon after Tracey and Otoshi awakened. The four young ones looked at each other, and jumped up in excitement.

"So who was in your dream?" Alana asked Otoshi.

"Tell me what happened in yours!" Tracey asked her. 

"Who are you going to marry?" Otoshi inquired Celina. 

"Wait a minute!" Celina interrupted everyone. "So all of us knew about the who-we're-going-to-marry dreams? Did you tell them, Alana?"

"We knew ourselves!" Otoshi looked surprised. "But we had no idea you…"

They all looked at each other for a minute, and then broke out in laughter. A little while later, Celina peered out the door while packing her things and saw Tracey out there, gazing at the stone Maiden. It suddenly dawned to her that, if she had gone ahead and destroyed it, the dream legend might not work anymore for others that would've wanted to see it. She smiled to herself as she was reminded of Mew helping her out the previous night…

* * * * * * 

"So who **_did _**you guys dream about?" Alana was walking her bike with the other three, her finger near her cheek in a cute and innocent pose.

"Well…" Celina looked at Tracey and Otoshi. "I didn't have a dream. Either that or I don't remember it." 

"What?" She was surprised. "But…you **_did _**have one. But if you don't want to tell us…Anyway, what about you, Trace?"

"I…I guess I didn't have one either!" He laughed nervously. 

"Otoshi?"

"I, too, do not recall a dream." He shook his head while walking next to his bicycle.

"Aargh!" Alana growled. "Then I won't tell you mine."

"Alana…" Celina looked over her shoulder at her. "Some things you shouldn't know until the time comes. Your marriage partner is one of them. I guess the only way for it to work is if we just forget about it…"

"You're right." She sighed and they continued to walk.

The camera zoomed away from them, pausing at the bright blue sky with the sun shining down on them. Celina looked over at Tracey. 

_"It looks like the curse wore off of him." _She smiled, and then looked down at the Master Ball. _"Thanks, Mew." _

_ _

"Celina!" Otoshi caught up with her and placed the hand that was not on his bike on her shoulder. "I am proud of you. You didn't get angry, or try to take your emotions out on someone else when Tracey was caught under the little spell back there. Step by step, you will learn to control such feelings."

"Thank you, Otoshi." She smiled. 

While they continued to travel, each of them thought of the dreams they had. Alana was slightly angry with them for not telling her, because she **_knew _**that they remembered them. It looked like she still had a lot to learn on a people's secrets.

### Episode 13: The Ms. Conceit Contest 

Narrator: (As the cute music plays in the background.) "So our heroes have left Maiden's Peak, and find themselves heading to Rock Mountain, making great progress with their new bicycles."

"Hurry up, you guys!" Celina called back to Tracey and Otoshi, who were lagging behind for various reasons.

"I…should've brought…spare clothes…" Otoshi panted between each few words, his robes slowing him down. 

"Why do **_I _**have to carry all our backpacks?" Tracey sighed as he wore one backpack on his back, another in front of him, and the other two bags on his lap, which was hard since his legs were constantly moving.

"Because you're a guy!" Alana screeched to a stop as she rode in circles around him. "Now be a proper gentleman and CARRY OUR BAGS!"

Suddenly, the blue ocean appeared to the side. All of them gasped as they spotted the glittering blue water. 

"If only my Pokémon new Surf!" Celina sighed. 

A strange noise in the grass caught her attention immediately. Being Pokémon trainers, they were able to sharpen their senses to notice small things like such. A Voltorb rolled by. 

"This guy's mine!" Alana hopped off her bike. 

"No!" Celina hopped in front of her. "Go, Dugtrio!"

"Hey!"

"I saw it first! Besides, you don't like capturing weak Pokémon!" Celina turned back to the ensuing battle. "Dig!"

Soon afterwards, she was the proud owner of a Pokéball shaped Pokémon. Everyone sighed as she jumped up and down in happiness, and continued riding their bicycles south. A Pokémon Center was strangely built right outside a creepy cave. All of the sudden, a man and a woman dressed in very formal clothes came up out of nowhere and started to study Alana and Celina carefully.

"Waist too thin…" The man wrote something down on his notepad, staring at Celina.

"Hair's really glossy…" The woman wearing glasses commented about Alana. "The spikes are attention grabbers!"

"Nice black hair…" The man kept writing notes.

"Beautiful purple eyes…"

"The eyes on both of them are kind of wide…"

"Perfect pale complexion…"

"Tall height…"

"About six feet for the green-eyed one…"

They looked at each other. 

"You two are **_perfect_**!!!" The man and woman grabbed each other and hugged. 

"For what?" They were irritating Alana. 

"We want to raise money for a big meeting for the Pokémon Fan Club, but we just don't have the money!" The woman began, while Alana eyed the diamond necklace she wore. "There's a big swimsuit contest coming up, and agents like us everywhere are finding the most beautiful girls to enter into it!" 

"Let me guess- and the prize is a large sum of money?" Celina asked, looking uninterested. 

"Yes!" The man nodded. "You two girls are the best we've ever seen!"

"Beautiful!"

"Absolutely gorgeous!"

"So, how much money do **_we _**get if we win?" Alana asked. 

"Half of it." The man answered. "The prize is well over half a million yen, meaning there's more than enough for you **_and _**our Pokémon Fan Club meeting."

"Should we help them out?" Celina turned to Otoshi and Tracey.

"This is a very strange way to be raising money for someone…" Otoshi commented.

"But remember the president of the Pokémon Fan Club back in Vermillion City?" Tracey told her. "He graciously gave us those Bike Vouchers, making our journey a whole lot easier. And just for listening to his dumb childhood stories about him fishing!"

"You're right." Alana said. "Besides, what better way to stardom is there?"

"We **_do _**owe the people in the Pokémon Fan Club…" Celina groaned, and turned back to face the eager man and woman. "We'll do it."

"Yay!" They shouted in happiness.

* * * * * *

"Ladies and gentlemen we are proud to introduce the beautiful young women that have entered into our Pokémon swimsuit contest!"

Music plays in the background as a large crowd cheers loudly from the stands. The weather was perfect as the sun glinted off the blue waters of the water in Route nine. Otoshi and Tracey can be seen eating popcorn and drinking soda as they were given special seats in the front, by the judges. The curtain drew away, revealing over thirty girls, all dressed in bathing suits. The crowd cheered louder as the young women looked around. 

"Look!" Tracey dropped his popcorn and pointed to two girls in the front. "It's Alana and Celina!"

Otoshi was too busy stuffing his mouth to say anything Tracey could fully comprehend. He just gave him a funny look and stared at the direction to where he was pointing. Alana was in a dark purple bikini, not exactly the most modest that the fashion designing world had to give. She smiled when she spotted her friends in the bleachers nearby. Celina's hair was in a bun, but her side bangs still hung around her face. She wore a black bikini, not too revealing for the gawking crowd. The man on the intercom introduced each girl one by one, each one nodding her head when mentioned. 

The judges wrote something down on their papers and motioned for the next judging to begin. The girls were instructed to call out their best looking water Pokémon. 

"What?" One girl in a normal swimsuit looked angry. "No one told me about this! I don't have any water Pokémon!"

"Neither do I!" Another one shouted. 

"It was the agents' job to tell the contestants the requirements!" A judge told them. "Anyone that does not have at least two water Pokémon is disqualified." 

"Come on, Wartortle!" Alana threw her Pokéball. "You too, Horsea! Let's go, Vaporeon!"

"What?" Celina flipped through her Pokédex. "I knew I should've used the Old Rod that Fishing Guru gave me in Vermillion!"

"You don't have any water Pokémon?" Alana smiled. "Well, it's your fault for not capturing any." 

"Surely you have one I could borrow!" Celina grabbed her friend by her shoulders. "Give me a water type Pokémon!"

"I'm sorry, all I have left is this Tentacool…" Alana threw it at her. "But it suits you perfectly! It's not exactly the cutest Pokémon in the world…" She threw her head back and laughed evilly. 

"You don't just want to win this contest for the money and fame, do you?" Celina squinted her eyes in suspicion. "There's something else."

"You're so blind!" Alana shook her fist. "There's more out there then just a bundle of money! I want to finally beat you at something, and this is it!"

"Nani?" Celina looked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"You are so dense! I know there's a reason you aren't too open with me. And why you wouldn't tell me who you dreamed about that night in Maiden's Peak!" Alana growled. "If I don't end this now, then it'll keep growing until we get into a **_real _**fight!"

"Tell me what it is!"

"We're the best looking girls out there! I'm positive one of us will win!" Alana told her, motioning to the group of women. "The loser of this contest will vow to the winner that she will back off and let the winner take Otoshi and Tracey!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Celina started to laugh. "Fight over **_them_**?" 

"I know you love them!" She fought back. "I see how you look at them. You have feelings for Otoshi, don't you?"

"No!" 

"Yes, you do!" Alana smirked. "Too bad the winner of this contest will get him, **_and _**Tracey, and the winner's gonna be me!"

She walked away, back onto the stage with her water Pokémon.

"I need a water Pokémon!" Celina growled. "I **_have _**to beat Alana, I have to!"

"Do to the lack of our contestants having their Pokémon with them at this time," The intercom man blared. "We are having a half hour break for them to retrieve them."

"This is great!" She shouted. "I have a chance to get a water Pokémon now!"

Alana jeered as she watched all the girls step off the stage and run to various places to get their Pokémon. Then she looked over at Otoshi and Tracey, who stood up and started to look for them. 

"Well, I can't keep my future boyfriends waiting!" She grinned. "I'll finally beat you, Celina Meraki! This contest isn't about beauty, it's about conceit!"

Celina grabbed her Pokémon League jacket and ran to Otoshi and Tracey. 

"Gee, you look great in a bikini…" Tracey put on a goofy smile and blushed. 

"I agree completely…" Otoshi eyed her carefully.

"I need to borrow your water Pokémon!" She pleaded. "I **_need _**to win this contest!"

"Well…" Tracey pulled out his Marril Pokéball. "I'm sure Marril won't mind being with you!"

"I, too, do not have any water Pokémon." Otoshi shook his head. 

"Why are you so eager to win this contest, anyway?" Tracey asked, handing the Pokéball to her. "You're up against your best friend!"

"This isn't about the money." Celina told him. "It's about who's better, who's superior!"

Otoshi and Tracey glanced at each other with a fearful look on both of their faces as she stormed away. She was found at the ocean nearby, still in her bikini and jacket and carrying her fishing pole. 

"This looks like a good place for a water Pokémon." She said to herself, sitting on a rock. 

She threw her hook into the water and waited. And waited. And waited. 

"You're not going to get any fish around here." Mew appeared at her side and looked into the water. "Let me help you out."

"What are you going to do?" Celina asked. "Capture a Pokémon for me? Tell a Pokémon to help me?" She gave the white cat an eager look. 

"First, tell me why you want to beat Alana so much." Mew crossed its arms. "Is it because of… Otoshi?"

"No, it's not!" Celina quickly defended herself. "Alana thinks that's why I want to win, but she's wrong. All I want to do is show her that she can't win **_everything_**!"

"But," Mew cocked its eyes up slyly. "You **_do _**have a crush on Otoshi!" Celina opened her mouth to say something, but it stopped her. "I see how you look at him. You can't hide anything from the creature you're telepathically linked to! And how you eagerly welcomed him to join us on our travels… you like him."

"I couldn't possibly…" She found her mind drifting. "But, at any rate, Alana can't win!"

"Come back to the judging area." It said. "It's almost time for the contest to continue. Don't worry about your water Pokémon. I'll help you…"

The contest had been cut down by at least half of the girls because they didn't have water Pokémon. Alana looked around and smiled, hugging her Vaporeon.

"Heh heh…" She grinned evilly. "Celina's not here. That means she's disqualified! That also means I've already won this contest!"

"All contestants please come to the judging area at this time!" The voice from the intercom blared. "Come to the judging area at this time or be disqualified from the competition!"

"Where's Celina?" Otoshi looked around. "She won't make it back in time if she's still out there fishing!"

Suddenly, a girl walked onto the stage with two Pokémon. It was Celina, with Marril strolling happily beside her and a Dragonair wrapped around her neck. The crowd gasped at the legendary dragon Pokémon- it was curled around her waist and rested its head on her shoulder. Celina wore it like a woman would wear a boa or any other clothing item. The most surprised, of course, was Alana. 

"Let the Pokémon swimsuit contest continue!" The intercom man declared. "The first part is where each contestant will be physically judged, and rated on how attractive their choice of Pokémon are!"

A woman promptly called Lass stepped up and flashed a few poses, her Tentacool and Golduck with her. After viewing Celina, Alana, and all the other girls, they moved onto the next stage, half of them disqualified. 

"And now the remaining girls are to show off their skill as a swimmer and working in harmony with their Pokémon!" The man on the intercom explained. "The trainer must dive from the diving board into the pool, rated on how much creativity and skill was put into it. Then both the trainer and her Pokémon must perform water ballet once in the pool, rated on team work and friendship between them."

"What kind of pointless contest is this?" Alana asked a girl next to her. 

One girl with blue hair, followed by a Poliwhirl and Poliwag, climbed to the top of the diving board and waved to the crowd.

"Okay, Bubbles and Aquarius!" Assunta, the blue haired girl, pointed down to the water. "Use the special dive I taught you and follow me!"

She jumped into the air, followed by her Pokémon, flying in an acrobatic series of twirling and flips. The crowd roared as they dived under the water and resurfaced, going through with the entire thing as if it was a practiced routine. But Tracey and Otoshi weren't paying attention to that. 

"Is that a Dragonair?" Otoshi asked Tracey. "But it's so incredibly rare, that some don't even think it exists!"

"And Marril's completely comfortable around it! It usually isn't like that to Pokémon it doesn't know well!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "One thing's for sure," Tracey muttered. "She definitely won the best looking Pokémon part of the contest!"

"Hey you guys!" Professor Oak's Assistant appeared next to them, dressed in a baggy hooded jacket and baggy jeans. "The minute I heard my little sister and Alana were entered into this contest, I rushed over here. Hey, is that a Dragonair?" He looked interested at the rare Pokémon. "Hey, is that Alana performing?" He started to drool as he saw his little crush in a skimpy bikini. "Hey, is that a hot dog stand?" He ran away to the stand, nothing but food on his mind. 

"Like, don't I know you from somewhere?" A girl's voice made Celina whirl around. "You're that Celina girl that beat us back in Cerulean!"

"Daisy! Lily! Violet!" She shook their hands. "I didn't expect you guys to be here."

"Well, you see…" Daisy smiled. "Some boy named Ash-something came and we found out he was like, our little sister's boyfriend!"

"Yeah, our little sis Misty was, like, following him cause he broke her bike or something." Lily added. "And then these people with weird hair…"

"They called themselves Team Rocket or something like that." Violet said. "And they totally busted a whole through the wall of our gym!"

"So you guys need the money to fix your gym?" Celina thought carefully. _"Everything makes sense now…all those premonitions fit together!" _She smiled and closed her eyes. "If I win, then I promise to give you three the money that I make!"

"Really?" Daisy squeezed her Goldeen. "You would? Thank you!"

_"For some reason," _Celina thought as she waved them good luck when they went onto the next round. _"Those three bimbos are the only girls I've ever been able to be nice to!"_

_ _

The crowd cheered louder as Alana showed off some great water ballet poses in the water of the pool. Her Vaporeon joined her as her Seadra and Wartortle squirted water into the air, making an attractive show of water and beauty. 

"I didn't know Alana was good at that!" Tracey exclaimed. "It doesn't seem like something she could do."

"Oh, wow!" A bunch of girls squealing made him and Otoshi turn around. "Check out those hunks in the first row!" Dozens of girls started to run for them. 

"Should we run?" Otoshi looked at Tracey fearfully. 

"That would be a good idea!" He jumped out of his seat on the bench just as a few girls reached it. 

"Let's gooooooooo!" The two teens ran for their lives, passing Cid, who was stuffing his face full, on the way followed by a mob of hormone driven girls.

Loud claps and cheers came from the crowds as Alana resurfaced and her judging was over. She had gotten past that part and was moving onto her next round. Celina was up. 

"Mew, you ready?" She whispered at the Dragonair around her neck.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" It answered. 

"I must say, disguising yourself as such a graceful and rare Pokémon is quite ingenious, my little friend!" Celina winked as they climbed up to the top of the diving board and waved to the cheering people in the benches. 

Music started as Mew in the form of a Dragonair, slid off of her and twirled into the water. Marril hopped onto her head and braced itself as it followed Mew, twirling and flipping its round little body before hitting the blue mass below. Celina smiled as the crowd cheered louder, and leaped into the air in a series of somersaults and back flips before landing in the pool.

* * * * * * 

"And Celina Meraki goes onto the next round!" The intercom man was really starting to annoy the crowd. "So that means half the girls have been chosen and the other half does not go onto the next part. In this last round, they are to battle each other! The young woman that rises victorious is the winner of the entire Pokémon swimsuit contest!"

"Yeaaaaah!" The crowd was still cheering loudly. 

"Hmm, looks like my little sister and Alana are doing well." Cid took put his goofy glasses on his head of spiky black and red hair. "How are you guys doing?" He shouted to Otoshi and Tracey, who had given up fighting and had bored looks on their faces as the girls hugged them and chatted loudly. 

"We'll survive…" Otoshi replied, edging away from one brunette, who was leaning on his shoulder. 

"Look, why don't you bother **_him_**?" Tracey struggled to point at Cid. 

"Wow! Whatta cutie!" A few girls ran up and dragged him over. 

"I hate you." Cid glared at the grinning Otoshi and Tracey, covered in girls.

* * * * * *

"Mew, are you sure you can battle as a Dragonair, and not a Mew?" Celina looked worried, standing on the sidelines as Alana put up a fierce battle.

"Take that, _geisha_! (Japanese prostitute)" Alana pointed ahead at the Tentacruel. "Hydro Pump, Seadra!"

"Tenta- cruuuuuuel!" It was thrown agaist the wall. 

"And Alana Miyamoto is the winner!" The announcer declared. "It looks like Beauty is out of the match!"

Mew looked over at Celina. "I'm positive I can handle it." 

"Feh!" Alana scoffed when she saw her petting her Dragonair lovingly. "Your little special white cat Pokémon won't always be there for you. Try being a **_real _**trainer! It's a shame even the greatest battling skills will never beat a pretty face like mine, and especially since **_I'm _**the won that battles has that skill!" 

"I'd never go prancing around in a skimpy bikini like that, though!" Celina fought back. "It's even worse on you, considering you don't have much to show off, do you?"

"Ha! It's a shame that I'm the one that's going to win this contest, and get Otoshi and Tracey! I might as well take your brother while I'm at it!" She pointed to the bench in the front row, covered in young women all swooning over Otoshi, Tracey, and Cid. 

"By the way they treat them," Mew joked. "It seems as if they never saw a boy in their lives!"

"Lay off of that!" Celina's face started to burn bright red, but they couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger. "I **_don't _**like any of them! **_I don't love Otoshi_**!"

"If that's how you feel." A quiet voice frightened her. He was standing behind her, and she twirled around to face him. "Then I'm nothing but a nuisance to you." Otoshi struggled to keep his composure, a hurt look on his face, his eyebrows cocked upwards and his reddish-brown eyes glistening. 

"What? Otoshi?" Celina was startled. "You're not a nuisance to anyone! I… I didn't say that right! Wait!" He had already started to walk away slowly. "I…"

"Aah ha ha ha haaa!" Alana laughed with glee. "It looks like you've **_already _**lost! Aah ha ha haa!"

"Otoshi…I…" Celina watched him disappear in the distance. 

"Good going!" Tracey rolled his eyes, wiggling out of a blonde girl's grasp. "Just rip his heart out and stomp on it!"

"Then chuck it against the wall!" Cid added.

"And kick it down a hole!"

"And crush it with a rock!"

"And-"

"Enough! Stop it! Just leave me alone!" Celina ran away, the opposite direction as Otoshi. 

"Heh!" Alana watched her dash away. "Her battle's just about to begin and she won't be around to win it! I'm guaranteed to win now!"

"My sister sure has a weird way of showing that she loves someone!" Cid had somehow warded off a few girls and had room to breathe. 

"Are you saying that…" Tracey thought. "That if you love someone, you should make it more obvious?"

"Pretty much." Cid gestured to Alana as Mew, in Dragonair form, hurried after Celina. "She couldn't even admit to her closest friend, that Mew of hers, that she loved Otoshi. And look what happened! Do you want to end up like one of them?" 

"Good point!" Alana cheerfully leapt into his arms. "Siduko, your little sister isn't going to be winning the match, so let's just forget about her and go off on our own!"

"Uhh…" A large Anime sweatdrop formed on the back of his head. 

* * * * * *

"Satsuki?" Mew (Dragonair) slid over to her side. "You okay?"

"This whole contest was a mistake!" Celina pounded the ground with her fist, and then wrapped the Pokémon League jacket tighter around her waist. "I should've backed out when Alana started to get so competitive. I should've known not to say those things and hurt Otoshi. I…I'm so stupid." 

"And why do you say that?" Mew turned its head in expectancy. "If you didn't love Otoshi, then why was it a mistake to say the truth, hmm?"

"Why don't you quit with that?" She tightened her hands into fists. "Forget this, I quit from the contest. Go on ahead and tell Tracey and my brother to get my stuff so we can leave this place!"

"And Otoshi?"

"……" She looked at the ground. "Just go!"

Dragonair/Mew scurried back to the stadium, where the judges were becoming impatient and the crowd was getting angry. It hurried over to Cid, said something to him, and he nodded. A second later, the announcer declared the other trainer the winner of the match, Celina not being around to fight.

"That's it, eh?" Alana smirked. "She didn't even bother to come back, the pathetic brat."

"Alana." She turned around to face Cid and Tracey. Tracey continued. "If you were a real friend, you wouldn't just laugh at Celina. We're leaving without you. Come if you can make it before dark."

"What?" She was shocked. "You can't leave me! Wai-"

They were already gone. 

* * * * * *

The sun had already started to set, it being hours from the end of the contest. A figure can be seen walking next to his Marowak, his hands in the pockets of his green kendo robes. 

"I guess I wasn't meant to do well with the woman would I love, eh, Marowak?" Otoshi glanced over at his bone-carrying friend. 

"Otoshi! Wait up!" Celina's voice made him turn around with a hopeful look on his face. 

"Satsuki?" He was kind of surprised to see her. 

She stopped in front of him, panting from the long run she had to go through to find him. Celina was dressed back into her normal clothes, and her hair back in its usual style.Music played in the background as she stood up, the golden rays of sun brightening her face and pale skin.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Celina quickly said. "It's just because I was so stressed out about winning the contest-"

"Don't apologize." Otoshi smiled. "If that is how you feel, don't be sorry. I didn't ever want to cause you so much trouble. Maybe…we can go back to being a team? As friends?" He raised his hand to her.

"……" She hesitated, and then gladly took his hand. "As friends!" 

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes and smiling while holding hands. Marowak was joined by Mew, who was back in its original form. 

_"At this rate, Satsuki will **never **say how she feels!" _Mew thought, disappointed. _"Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe my Master really doesn't care for him that way. This whole thing could just be a mistake…but I can keep on hoping!" _

_ _

"Hey!" Tracey caught up with them, waving to get their attention. "Hey, don't leave me behind!"

"Who won the contest?" Celina asked. 

"The three sisters of Cerulean City!" He laughed. "They told me to thank you for your offer to give them all your money."

"Celes?" Alana came up, a worried look on her face. "I want to apologize, for being such a brat back there. And I was wondering… if I could still follow you on your journey."

"Of course!" Celina smiled. "Let's go!"

The next scenes were of the four trainers riding their bikes down the road as the sun set in the background. 

Narrator: "So how **_do _**Celina and Otoshi feel about each other? Does Celina love Otoshi? Maybe this will be answered later on in their lives. Alana's conceited side really started to show, but losing the swimsuit contest has put a little modesty back into her."

Episode 14: THE ADVENTURES OF A POKÉMON MASTER

Narrator: "Now our four heroes ride along merrily on their bicycles, eager to find out what awaits them next."

They came across a Pokémon Center, the one mentioned earlier built near the cave. They went in, glad to finally be able to heal their Pokémon. They were somewhere in Route nine. 

"You can't go into Rock Tunnel without something to light the way!" Nurse Joy warned them. "If you don't have a fire type Pokémon, then try using an electric type with the attack Flash."

Celina, Alana, Otoshi, and Tracey all stood there, thinking. Nurse Joy was exactly Celina's height, but was apparently slightly older. 

"I know I had an HM 05 somewhere!" Celina dug through her stuff. "Ha! Found it!" She raised the cube in the air for everyone to see. "I got it at the other end of the Diglett's Cave back in Vermillion, somewhere in Route 2." 

"That was days ago!" Tracey groaned. "You still haven't taught it to someone?"

"I would've taught it to the Pikachu I caught in the Viridian Forest, but to my knowledge Pikachu learn more useful attacks then Flash, which only confuses the opposing Pokémon with a bright light." Celina picked up a Pokéball that was just healed. "I've been studying, everyone should." She called out the Voltorb. "It's a pretty useless Pokémon, but I have an extra spot on the team for it." 

"Just how many Pokémon do you have?" Otoshi asked, picking up his fully healed Pokémon.

"I should think…" She counted her fingers. "About twenty-seven or twenty-eight, if you're counting all the evolutions in between."

"Pretty impressive!" Tracey complimented. "And you've only been training for less than 2 weeks!"

"I myself do not collect Pokémon." Otoshi grabbed his kendo stick and whirled it in the air. "I find the strongest ones, and train them to high levels."

"Same here!" Alana nodded her head. 

"Different trainers have different methods for training Pokémon." Nurse Joy said. "Celina believes in capturing all the Pokémon and then choosing out the strongest to battle with, and you two just capture the strongest ones to use. Either way, the strongest trainer will make it to the Pokémon League and become a Master!"

They shook their heads and watched as Celina opened the glowing cube and raised it over Voltorb. The light glimmered on its red top. 

"There!" Celina whipped out her Pokédex, and read the words out loud. "Voltorb learned Flash!"

"Now we can get through Rock Tunnel without any problems." Tracey smiled. "Bye, Nurse Joy!"

"Be careful!" She waved to them as they left. 

* * * * * *

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Celina raised her fist in the air, and Bulbasaur leapt into action. 

"Machop, it's weak, go!" The Hiker sent his Pokémon out. "Karate Chop!" 

Bulbasaur got hit square on its head, and was damaged severely. 

"Use your Razor Leaf attack!" She commanded. "Be careful not to get close to it and you won't get hurt!"

The leaves sliced at Machoke, knocking it out. 

"You won again." Tracey shook his head. "But do we have to stop at **_every _**trainer we pass by? Your Pokémon will just get tired out."

"They're fine, aren't you, Bulbasaur?" She smiled as it nodded its head. Calling it back, she hopped back on her bike. 

"This cavern is so annoying!" Alana nearly stumbled over Voltorb, who was using Flash to light the way. 

"We have no map to get though." Otoshi commented. "Even though most trainers **_do _**come though here because there are so many Pokémon that can only be captured here, or far later in their journeys." 

"We'll never get out of here at this rate!" Tracey looked around. 

"The only choice we have," Celina said. "Is to split up."

"And then what will we do?" Alana had a sarcastic look on her face. "If one of us finds the way out, then what about the others?" 

"We can get more people from Lavender Town to come help us." Tracey said. "All these trainers here have been in here for a long time- they can't seem to find the way out!" 

"It seems like a good idea to me!" Otoshi rubbed his chin, thinking. 

"Okay, see you guys later!" Celina had already started to ride away on her bicycle, into the darkness. 

"What about Voltorb?" Alana held the round Pokémon in her hands. "If you don't want it… I'll be glad to take it! Its mine! So you guys go get your own form of light!" 

"But…" Tracey couldn't see any further. "Celina's gonna try to get through without any light!"

"I, too, will go on." Otoshi hopped on his bike. "My Rapidash should light the way well. Plus, with the speed of my bicycle and my Rapidash put together, we should find the exit quickly. Sayonara!" He rode away, following the horse Pokémon. 

"Hmm, it looks like you can't go off on your own without getting completely lost!" Alana laughed. "You can follow me if you want, but Celina isn't going to be happy. Come on, Trace!"

"I wish you would stop calling me that…"

* * * * * *

"Mew, what would I do without you?" Celina looked to her Voltorb shaped Mew. 

"Just thank my Transform attack." Mew (Voltorb) flashed brightly. 

"Ma-chop. Ma-chop." A strange fighting Pokémon appeared, running away from the light.

"Uh… go, Kadabra!" Celina jumped off her bike quickly, throwing her Pokéball at the same time. "Use your Psybeam!"

"Kaadabraaa!" It shot a wave of psychic energy at the Machop. 

"Pokéball, go!" She threw the red and white ball quickly. 

The ball hit the Machop sucking it in, and then dropped to the ground. 

"Yay! A new Pokémon for my Pokédex!" She flipped open her Pokédex and waited for what it would say. 

A loud bellowing noise rattled through the cave. 

"What is that?" Mew turned around three hundred sixty degrees, being shaped like a ball. 

"It's a Oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!" Celina jumped on her bike and called back Mew and Kadabra. 

The large rocky snake was angered by the psychic waves that Kadabra had emitted as an attack, and became confused. It thrashed about, hitting the walls of the cave ferociously and sending rocks flying down on top of Celina. She screamed as a giant boulder fell on her, burying her under stone and gravel. 

* * * * * *

"I already have one of you anyway!" Otoshi shook his fist at the Zubat flapping away. He noticed a light coming from nearby. "Marowak, Rapidash, is that the exit?" 

The two Pokémon and their trainer dashed to the light at the end of the cave. 

"Marowaaak!" It nodded its head in happiness. 

"I must hurry to assemble a search party and help all our friends. Come on!"

* * * * * * 

"Which way are we going?!" Tracey was getting angry. "Do you women have no sense of direction whatsoever?!"

"Calm down." Alana walked her bike slowly, following the bright Voltorb. "The further we go, the more trainers we run into. That's a good sign, I think…"

"Well, would you look at that?" A boy with a strong Australian voice appeared with a group of half a dozen more boys. "The chick here is just as lost as we are!" The boys laughed. "That wasn't meant to be funny, you idiots!" He whacked a few on the head with his fist. "My name's Damian. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Alana Miyamoto…" She sort of stepped back. "So you guys are lost, too?" 

"What? We're lost? Did one of you idiots say we were lost?" Damian hit a few more. "No, we never said that."

"So are you?" Tracey was getting angrier. "Or do you know the way out."

"Follow us!" Damian smirked. 

* * * * * *

"Uhh…" Celina groaned and held up her bandaged head. When she looked around, she saw her belt of Pokéballs nearby and her headband with her badges at her side. There was a fire burning brightly next to the sleeping bags she was lying on. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake!" A boy appeared. "I was worried that you'd never open your eyes."

"Did you pull me out from under those rocks?" She asked, a little lightheaded. Celina examined the boy closely: He had reddish brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hat, with a yellow piece in the front, and wore a vest and outfit of different shades of green. "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me!" He smiled, closing his eyes. "Thank some Machop that passed by. That Voltorb of yours started talking to them and got them to help! I was walking by when I saw a bundle of Pokémon struggling to get you out." He handed her a cup of Japanese green leaf tea. "By the way, my name's Richie."

"I'm Celina Meraki." She fought a weak smile, and sipped the steaming cup. 

"Are you going to be okay?" He had a worried look on his kind face. "Just rest up, and I'll help you get out of here for medical attention."

"……" She stared at Richie, thinking to herself. _"This boy…" _She watched him poke at the fire. _"He reminds me of…Ash. But there's something special about this boy- I feel like there's a story yet to be told about him." _She closed her eyes and concentrated as a picture came to her. Richie was there, with a strange Pikachu with hair. He was battling in the Indigo Finals…against Ash. And then she sees them again, Ash and Richie, talking with each other like best friends. _"What's going on? Why does everyone I meet tie in with Ash Ketchum? Can it be that-"_

_ _

"Ms. Celina?" He interrupted her thoughts. "Are you alright? You seemed to be drifting away there…"

"I'm fine." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "But I need to get out of here right now…I don't want to waste time."

"Are you sure you'll make it?" Richie looked worried. "You were badly injured in the little rock fall back there."

"Don't worry, I don't feel that bad." She stood up for a second on wobbly legs, and fell to the ground. "Aaah!"

"Oh!" He ran and caught her before she completely fell. "It looks like you sprained your ankle or something."

"I'm not gonna let… a little sprain stop me from…continuing my Pokémon journey!" She struggled to stand, only to fall again. 

"Let me help you." He stood back and thought carefully. "If I can get you on your bike, I can walk the bike out of here to the nearest town. My Pikachu, Sparky, will light the way. Come on." He carefully lifted her up, and as she leaned on his shoulder he dragged her over to her bike where she sat down. 

As he used all his strength to help her, she looked at his determined face and thought to herself, smiling. Soon they were on their way, Celina being carried on her bike as Richie tried his hardest to get her out of the dark and eerie cave. 

* * * * * *

"Aaaaah!" Otoshi looked around. "This place is completely deserted! How am I supposed to get help?!"

He was wandering around Lavender Town, the usually crowded streets surprisingly empty. 

"Maro-wak…" His Pokémon looked around, as determined as its trainer to find someone. 

Together, they walked into a house filled with a scary crying noise. 

"Oh! Visitors!" A girl at the other end of the dining room table greeted them. "Konnichiwa and welcome to my home! Please excuse Cubone, it's sad because its mother died and it's now an orphan. There, there, cara-cara…(orphan)" 

"Where is everyone?" Otoshi asked as his Marowak tried to console the crying Cubone. "There are trainers in Rock Tunnel that need help getting out! Some of them have been there for weeks!"

"Strange…" The girl replied. "Everyone disappeared on that day Mr. Fuji, the head of the Volunteer Pokémon Center, went to the Pokémon Tower to soothe the restless soul of Cubone's dead mother. He never came back…"

"But I have to help my friends in Rock Tunnel!" Otoshi grabbed her by her shoulders. "Isn't anyone around anymore?"

"They're all in Celadon City, the nearest city to us!" The girl said. "I'll go get them and come back!"

* * * * * * 

"Where are you taking us?" Alana looked over to Damian, riding her bike slowly. 

"Heh heh…" He motioned for his friends to come over. "We didn't want a pretty girl like you to be wandering about this dark cave all alone, especially with that puny piece of flesh following." Damian pointed at Tracey. "So we dragged you two out here where no one can here you scream!"

"Nani?!?!?!?!?!" Tracey and Alana glanced at each other. 

"Get them!" One boy knocked Tracey off his bike, and a few others grabbed Alana. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" She kicked at one. "Traceeeeeeeeeey!"

"Haha!" Damian laughed as they both struggled to fight him off. He walked over to her and whispered hotly in her ear. "Don't worry. Soon you'll be all mine, where not even these guys will be in the way." 

"Go, Beedrill!" A woman leapt into the scene, throwing her Pokéball as flower petals flew around her. "You too, Butterfree! Go, Vileplume! Get'm, Scyther!" 

"Jeanette! Jeanette! She can beat them- she's the best!" The group of cheerleaders and a few men came up and cheered loudly for her. "Go Jeanette! Go Jeanette!"

"Jeanette…?" Tracey fought a few guys off of him as they ran around, confused by the horde of attacks they were undergoing by her Pokémon. 

"Let's get out of here!" Damian was swatting off a Beedrill that was using Twin Needle on him. 

"AAAAHH!!!" The boys followed Damian, yelling in pain as Jeanette's Pokémon followed them. 

"Thank you!" Alana stood up, shaking her head. She observed Jeanette carefully. She was wearing a very traditional type of kimono, and her purple hair was put in a yellow ribbon. Her blue eyes sparkled in a serene way. "I don't want to think about what would've happened if you didn't come along."

"My, you're a pretty girl…" Tracey was blushing crazily and smiling goofily as Jeanette laughed. 

"I can lead you guys out of here, if you'd like." Jeanette smiled. 

"Alright, let's go!" Tracey and Alana were happy to be following someone they could now trust. 

* * * * * *

"Look, there's the exit!" Richie pointed ahead as his Pikachu sighed. 

They eagerly hurried and came out of the cave, smiling. The sun had set, and the dark blue sky of stars and a bright moon took its place. 

"It's too dark for us to get to the next town safely." Celina looked around at the forests, wincing in pain as she got off her bike. 

"Be careful!" Richie slowly placed her on the ground. "I'll start a fire and we'll camp out here, and get to Lavender Town tomorrow morning. Maybe you're ankle will be better then." 

He gathered up some wood and made a fire with the flame of his Charmander. Sparky helped him as they set the sleeping bags, both his and Celina's, on the ground. Celina wrapped the bandage around her ankle tighter, and retied the one on her head. She smiled, thinking how kind it was for Richie to have undid her hair and wrapped a bandage around her bleeding forehead. He grabbed some rice and some canned food and heated it over the fire. After they ate their dinner, they settled down in their sleeping bags as the fire died out. 

"Richie… Hiroshi…" Celina looked over at him, her arms crossed behind her head, pillowing it. "I want to thank you for helping me. I mean, you didn't even know me, but when you passed by, you stopped to help."

"It was nothing." Richie laughed and closed his eyes. She smiled when he opened his eyes again. "You're a fellow Pokémon trainer, trying to get into the Pokémon League, I can't just leave you behind like that!"

"……" She kept smiling and thinking to herself. "Your kind heart will make you a great trainer." She said. He looked over at her and pulled up the zipper on his sleeping bag. "How long have you been training?"

"Only for two weeks now." He answered. "I started out with this Charmander, and then I caught Sparky. I have two badges, too."

"I started out with a Bulbasaur." Celina looked over at her belt of Pokéballs. "So you want to join the Pokémon League?" 

"It's been my dream since the day I found out about it!" Richie looked up into the starlit sky. 

"Same here…" She kept stared at him for a moment longer, and then looked up at the stars with him. Music plays in the background as the scene enlarges, making the entire area visible. "Richie, look!" She pointed to a constellation up in the sky. "Do you see the Pokémon in that constellation?"

"It looks like…an Onix!" Richie smiled. 

"I love to study all the ways that Pokémon exist around us." She twirled her finger in the air. (Music still playing in background.) "There's more Pokémon constellations, but I don't remember where they are."

"Well…" He pointed at a group of stars to the left. "That kinda looks like a Krabby over there!"

"You're right!" Celina looked over at it. 

"I'm always thinking about Pokémon." Richie traced the stars with his finger. "They're my life. I don't think I will ever change my mind about them."

"……" Celina thought to herself. _"This is the making of a true Pokémon master." _She kept searching the sky for more Pokémon. _"A Master never stops thinking about Pokémon. They need to know all aspects about them- it's what they should be completely focused on." _She spotted a group of stars that made a Marril in the sky. Thinking about Marril, Celina's mind began to think about Tracey, Otoshi, and Alana, probably worried to death and looking for her. _"I…I don't have the mind to be a great Pokémon trainer. Pokémon only makes me think about people. The people that I care for. Maybe…I just wasn't cut out for it…" _She shook the thought out of her head. "Hiroshi, did you know that, exactly one year from now, it would be the fourth round of the Pokémon League Championships?" 

"No, I didn't." He smiled. "But I know I'm going to be in it!"

They looked at each other and turned back to look at the sky, the light of the moon shining down on the grass. 

* * * * * * 

"This Pokémon Tower is so dark…" Otoshi looked around. "But I will never meet a ghost during broad daylight! I must find the Cubone's mother's restless spirit now, at night, when she will come out."

"Maroooh." His Marowak kept a keen eye out for it, too. 

"Ga-ga-gastliiiii!" A strange, shrouded hazy form appeared before them. 

"It's a…" Otoshi stared at it for a second and then turned to Marowak. "A GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!!!" 

They started to run, but he was stopped by a tapping on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, a Haunter appeared and smacked him across the face. 

"Ha-ha- haaaunter ha!" The ghost Pokémon laughed at his pain.

"Marowak, be brave!" Otoshi looked at his frightened Pokémon. "Use your Leer attack!"

"Gasty, gas!" It used some sort of purple waves to send Marowak flying against a tombstone. 

"Ack! Forget that! Let's just get out of heeeeeeere!" Otoshi called back his Pokémon and ran for his life, out the door. 

* * * * * * 

"Otoshi? Otoshi!" Alana was leaning over the dazed kendo, a worried look on her face. "What happened?"

"I…I'm not sure." He groaned as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. "It's morning already?"

"Yeah, now get up!" Tracey lifted him to his feet. 

"Oh, hello!" Jeanette appeared, dressed in her kimono like usual. 

"Konnichiwa, kireinano…(Pretty one)" Otoshi stared at the beautiful Japanese maiden, blushing slightly. 

"Look, it seems like they were meant for each other!" Tracey whispered to Alana as both of them blushed and struggled to think of something to break the awkward silence. 

"You're right!" She whispered back. "One's a kendo and the other is a Japanese princess!"

"My name is Jeanette." She introduced herself cheerfully, with a hint of nervousness. 

"And I am Otoshi." He smiled. 

"She's trying to get into the Pokémon League, too!" Tracey elbowed him. "Get together! It seems like you two will have a lot in common!"

"What do you think of him?" Alana asked Jeanette slyly. "He's perfect for a girl like you, as much as I hate to admit it…"

"Do you think she likes me?" Otoshi asked Tracey. 

"Do you think he likes me?" Jeanette turned her pretty face away and blushed. 

"Hey! Hey guys!" A girl's voice interrupted the scene. Celina appeared, not on her bike but walking it with one hand while the other leaned on Richie for support. She was limping a little, but her facial expression was that of sheer determination. "I hurt my ankle in the tunnel, but it's getting better."

"I'm Richie." He let go of Celina when Tracey went to shake his hand, sending Celina falling to the ground. 

"Are you sure your ankle is getting better?" Otoshi picked her up. 

"Oh, hello." She looked over at Jeanette. "I'm Celina Meraki."

"My name is Jeanette." She avoided eye contact, as if she would die of embarrassment if she looked into her deep purple eyes. But she was hurt by the way Otoshi handled her- he was helping her to her feet with care, as if…_ "He has feelings for her…" _

_ _

"This is bad." Tracey looked over to Alana, who was staring with nervousness at the scene. 

"I can tell…" She eyed the two girls carefully. "Anyway, what happened to Celes, Richie?"

"I'm not really sure." He told her. "I heard an Onix thrashing about in confusion, and ran over to see what was happening. She was there, buried under rock, when that strange Voltorb of hers called up some wild Pokémon to help get her out of there. When they finally pulled her out from all those rocks, I bandaged her up and put her in my sleeping bag. We spent the entire day looking for the exit."

"Jeanette here saved us from a bunch of perverted maniacs." Alana growled, thinking about it. "We owe a lot to her."

"Are you trying to get into the Pokémon League, too?" Celina was trying her hardest to be friendly, but that apparently wasn't showing too well. 

"Yes, I am." Jeanette held up her four badges. "I train grass and bug type Pokémon."

Celina nodded her head and looked to Otoshi. He was staring at Jeanette, and it occurred to her that she was acting the way she was because she was jealous of Otoshi liking her. 

_"No, it's not possible." _She looked over at Richie, who was showing his Charmander to Tracey and Alana. _"That is a true Pokémon trainer. He's not distracted by trivial things like love, why should I? He's on his road to becoming a Master, and so am I." _

_ _

Smiling, she limped over to Richie. He looked up to see her hand, stretched out to him. 

"Thank you, Hiroshi." Celina closed her eyes as he took her hand. "You helped me, even though it meant slowing you down on your Pokémon journey. I can tell you have a great future ahead of you." 

"No, thank **_you_**!" Richie smiled. "That night when we were talking about our Pokémon, you inspired me. Something came over me, and then I wanted to get to the League more than anything else! **_You're _**the great Pokémon trainer, and for that you are very lucky." 

Otoshi, Jeanette, Tracey, and Alana watched. Celina stood there, hand in hand with Richie, thinking about how much he reminded her of Ash. Maybe she had taken to him so kindly because she still missed having Gary and Ash around as her figurative little brothers. 

"Jeanette! Jeanette! She's the best you've ever met! Jeanette! Jeanette!" Her fan club appeared out of nowhere. 

"I guess it's time for me to go…" Her cheeks turned pink as Otoshi took her hand.

"Sayonara, beautiful maiden." He smiled kindly. 

"Sayonara." 

Everyone watched as she walked away, the silk of her kimono rustling as she moved. 

"I better get going, too." Richie rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of what to say. 

"Take care, courageous one." Celina leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled to herself as his face turned red. "I'll see you around, right?"

"At the Pokémon League!" He waved, and ran off with his Pikachu at his side. 

"Bye, Sparky!" Alana cheerfully called out. 

"Train hard!" Tracey shouted to him. "We'll be seeing ya!"

Music started to play as the four trainers, now alone, looked to each other and smiled. 

Narrator: "And so, our heroes ran into some great trainers and friends." The scene shows them riding away on their bikes, and a girl with a huge mob of people chasing after them.

"Hey! I thought you said you needed help!" She was the girl from the orphaned Cubone's house. "Come back here! I went through all the trouble of getting you a search party!"

Narrator: "And, they made some new friends. This were just a few examples of what Pokémon trainers go through, traveling down their road to victory." 

ç To be continued…

Author's note: There were only 4 episodes in this series, but that's because they were so freakin' long! 

Disclaimer: Tracey**_ (Yes, he's an actual character!)_**, Richie, Otoshi, Jeanette, Mew, Sparky, etc, etc, are not my characters as are all the Pokémon, bla bla bla…


End file.
